A Strange Turn of Events
by JohnElCeroEspada-R.D.H.M
Summary: Everything is gone, only I remain. But i find something unexpected, now I'm back in time. I have a friend to help, so things will be different this time, Aizen will die, no one else will suffer. (I don't have access to a computer right now and typing on my phone just takes to long. I promise I haven't abandoned the story I just don't have a way to update so yea. Update when I can)
1. Ch 1 loneliness

A Strange Turn of Events

Chapter 1: Loneliness

Ichigos POV

"Finally, its over". Looking at what is left I give a small sigh as a single tear falls from my eye. Nothing, absolutely nothing. The destruction of the megetsu was much greater than expected. Aizen lay in two halves, well almost, of his former self. Nothing more than an empty shell.

Landing near THAT THING, at least what's left, I see one thing that I didn't expect. The purple orb gives off a dim, dark energy, literally vibrating with raw power. Against my better judgment, I bend down and go to grab it, yet before I can touch it, it shoots straight into my hand. I hold it for a few seconds before everything goes black.

Looking around I notice I'm in my inner world. "Zangetsu, why am I here?" Instead of who I expected to answer a figure I don't know appears. He is 5'9, average weight for his height from what I can see, short brown hair, and blue eyes, wearing a deep purple kimono. "Your zanpaktou didn't bring you here, I did." He states plainly, looking me in the eye, the look in his eye indicates he is sizing me up so I reach for my sword. "There isn't any need for that I don't plan on fighting you, besides, as you are now, I would mop the floor with you. But, I can help you overcome that as well as your current situation…. As long as you help me out in return." I glare at him, moving my hand from my blade before speaking again. "Ok. First off, how? Second, what do you want?"

"I want to experience free will, I do have it but not completely. Also, I want what you desire at this time……. To not be lonely." He gives a frown; I reply shortly after this. "I suppose I can understand this. But even so how can it be done?" He creates a couple chairs from pure reiatsu then proceeds to site. He the looks at me and gestures to the other seat with a nod of his head. I take the hint and site down.

"I suppose I should start with a name huh?" He asks rhetorically. "I am the hogyoku, but I gave myself the name John Lee. The way my power works is I make what you desire most a reality through my reiatsu, this process is instantaneous, but it takes a least for the lost power to completely be restored. The good news in your case is when you use this ability your true power will reveal itself therefore making the power loss seem minuscule. Oh and by the way, for what I plan on doing itll completely drain you of your spiritual power, if that doesn't tell you how strong you can truly be then nothing will." He lets me take in all the new info before continuing. "It isn't my place to tell you your true power and why you aren't using it now, that is up to your zanpaktou to explain. That explanation will bring more questions but those questions can only be answered by your parents and no one else. Not even your zanpakuto." He finally stops speaking, his explanation over. "So all I do is think of my desire and itll be reality?" "Correct" I smile before adds one last thing. "Remember, when you think of your desire, add my desire to it." I nod "Ok I get it."

I think long and hard before finally coming up with something. 'I desire to be able to save all my loved ones and the desires of the hogyoku to become reality'. And just like that, everything goes black…..

-line break-

I wake up in my bed and look around. I stand up and walk around before realizing everything looks bigger than what is supposed to be. I run up the stairs, into my room, and into the bathroom and look into the mirror. "Wow." I say simply before looking at my shorter, younger self. "Ichigo, come on your going to miss practice." I look shocked and confused at the voice before I quickly get dressed and run down stairs. "Coming momma." I hold her hand on the way to the dojo.

On the way there I fell for my reiatsu, feeling the practically endless pool of if I give a shocked expression. "Wow, he wasn't kidding..." I say, it was barely a whisper so I assume my mother didnt hear me. "Momma what is today?" She smiles down at me and says. "Today is July the 17th. Why do you want to know?" I feign a smile before saying. "Oh I was just curious."

After several minutes we arrive at the dojo. I go to the back and change into my karate gear then go to the mat with an awaiting Tatsuki. I stand in front of her, we do a traditional bow before we go into our stances. "You ready for another beating berry boy?" She says in a teasing/playfully mocking tone. "It depends, you ready to be proven wrong Suki-Chan?" I copy her tone with a slight smirk.

She starts off with a right hook, which I dodge and then counter by grabbing her wrist with my right hand and place my left hand on her elbow. I then carefully pull back on her wrist while pushing on her elbow. Everyone looks shocked. Tatsuki has the same expression but containing a bit of embarrassment holding a small blush to her cheeks, I gain one as well thinking of how cute she looks. I let her go and take a few steps back. "Round one to me." I smile and let her get up. "Let's go again" I say with a slight grin hidden in my smile.

A few hours later practice is over so I go change and head to the door where my mom waits. "Hold up Ichigo." I hear Tatsukis voice so I wait. She runs up to and hands me an envelope. "Its an invitation to my birthday party this Saturday." I smile brightly before hugging her. "I'll be there."

Its later at night that night I'm walking home with mom looking for the bastard that took her from me so many years ago. I finally spot the girl and take off running. "Ichigo!!!!!" I hear my mother call for me but I keep running, but not to the girl, oh no definitely not the girl. I instead run straight to grand fisher. I jump at him with a yell. "Pierce the sky, Zangetsu!!" I disappear, reappearing behind the monster, he splits in half, leaving me standing but not for long, because a few seconds later I pass out.

I wake up in my bed while my dad is sitting in a chair at my desk with a grim expression. He notices that I stir and stands up, walking to me. "Who are you, I have felt my sons reiatsu since he was born then out of no-where it takes such a great change I don't even recognize it. So tell me who you are." I frown then site up. "It is me, dad, my spiritual body is from the future but not my physical body. The reason is that I am from the future." A small tear falls down my face. "Dad, I was all alone, Aizen wins…. No-one survives." I start to cry. "I didn't want to be alone forever. Ill explain it more thoroughly when we see Kisuke, this way I don't have to explain it a second time. Just be glad I came back today instead of anytime from here on up to when Aizen reveals himself." He looks shocked before switching to suspicion. "There is only one problem. If what you say is true, how did you get here?" I reply quickly. "The hogyoku, although when we meet him again his name will be John Lee." My dad nodes in understanding before he leaves. "Well see Kisuke Monday afternoon, that should give you time to gather all the details you need before you speak about it then." He leaves before I can say any more.

I enter jinzin so I can go into my inner world. I open my eyes looking at the all too familiar skyscrapers of my inner world. "Ok guys, we need to talk about my… our powers and why I passed out." They appear quickly, Zangetsu steps up and speaks first. "Well, since there isn't a point in hiding it, I'm not your true zanpakuto, the hollow is. I am actually a physical representation of your quincy powers, so to put it simply you are part human, soul reaper, hollow, and quincy. You have the potential to surpass the soul king himself, and then even take his place. Now I know you don't seek power or political power but this is inevitable and it needs to be brought to your attention." I sigh. "There is way more than I expected. Ok, Zangetsu –I look to the now known true Zangetsu- I am going to guess ill need to completely relearn my power as well as learn my quincy powers. Wont I?" He simply nods the affirmative. "Then how am I going to do this?" Zangetsu simply says. "kisukes underground training room. Duh." He rolls his eyes. Well, Life might be a little easier than before.

(A.N.=Authors Notes) A.N.

Well guys there the first chapter. The next will consist of Ichigo explaining further on his meet with Hogyoku/John Lee A.K.A. me, the introduction of said character and a seven-year time skip (I think its that long, if not pm me the actual time span and I'll make the change). Other than that, keep swinging yall.


	2. Ch 2 Back on Schedule

A Strange Turn of Events

Ch. 2 Back on Schedule

7 Years after his return

Well it's that day, the day she appears and changes my life for the better. She who taught me to be a Shinigami. Currently, I'm walking down the road when I see the three stooges and the vase with flowers that they had knocked over. I sigh before approaching with only one thought. This'll be fun.

I stand next to the vase when one of the three finally notices me. "Hey, who the hell are you?" the tall and skinny one asks. After a few seconds pass he gets closer. "I SAID, who the hell…..." He doesn't finish due to the foot I planted in his face. "Who I am isn't important." I point to the tipped vase. "Now I have three simple questions. What is that? Who did it? And why did you do it?" The two that remained standing, the one that face planted my foot is now on his back holding his face, look terrified as they shake, trying to answer between their stuttering. "we—well you see we was riding by on our boards and thought it would be fun to knock it over." The one to answer was shorter than the first, blonde and a little on the chubby side. "Correct, now since you seem to know so much, tell me what it is for." The shortest yet the skinniest, matching that espada with a spoon looking hood whose name escapes me, responds to my question. "it is supposed to be a memorial for a kid that was killed last Sunday." I then punch them both at once, directly in the face. "Correct, now you owe this girl an apology." They look under the space my hand is hovering giving confused looks. "What girl?" They say in unison. "I SAID APOLIGIES!" they drop to their knees and once again say in unison. "W'ERE SORRY, IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" I stomp my foot, sending vibrations throughout their body and watch as they scatter away. "Thank you mister." I smile down at the girl. "it's no problem. You know I can help you cross over if you want." She smiles and jumps slightly. "Really?" I ruffle her hair and continue smiling. "Yea, really. So do you want to go?" She nodes and giggles. "Yea I'm ready to see mommy again." I summon the handle of zangetsu and put the pommel of if on her forehead. The glow radiates from her as she turns into the butterfly and goes to the sky. "Be safe up there." Once she is gone I continue to school.

Later on in the day I'm walking home, when I reach the door I open and hear my father yelling my name as usual and then quickly slam it shut. Shortly after I hear the sound of body meeting door. I reopen the door and step through. "Hey goat chin." I look at mom and smile. "Hey mom." I then give them both a serious look and nod my head giving the single that it was finally time. I go to my room and site on my bed, waiting for her.

Several hours pass and she finally comes through the door. "It's near." Is all she says, I then do as I did in my past and kick her square in the middle of her back. "Ya know, you're not a very good bugler. First they are silent." I smile when she turns and gives me a look that is similar to that of a fish. Thinking back to that day it is pretty funny. When I chuckle she glares and jumps onto her feet. "Yo…. You can see me?" I give a look that says it's obvious. "I just planted my foot in your back didn't I midget?" She gains an evil glare/ grin which only succeeds in making her look that much cuter, causing me to laugh a little. "Bakudo 1, Sai." She calls out, the spell hits home and causes my arms to lock behind my back and me to fall to my knees. I struggle for a bit to let her think that I'm still human. "Hahaha, see what you got yourself into now boy?" She mocks, deciding that enough is enough I raise my spirit energy enough to easily break the kidou and stand up. "What was that midget?" She gives a dumb found expression on her face. "Ho-how did you do that? Your still human you shouldn't be able to see me let alone…." I smile, knowing where this is going. Deciding it's is best to just go ahead and tell her everything I say. "Break the kidou? Look, you don't know me just yet so let me explain….." Ten minutes later everything is said and done. "Now, Rukia, do you understand?" I say a little down cast. "Yes…. I understand. And for what it's worth I'm sorry Ichigo." She goes silent and I place a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, I'm not alone and that's what I wanted so I'm happy." I give a comforting smile.

A few minutes have passed as we chatted and got the friendship that we had in my past back. But it is interrupted by the sound of a hungry hollow. I stand and look at her. "Want to see me work?" She nodes and stands with me. I then proceed outside with her on my tail. I stand in the middle of the road, waiting for It to come to me. It lunges and goes to bite me. Rukia jumps into its path and takes the bite. "You fool, I wanted to see what you can do not commit suicide." She cringes as she is let loose from the jaws of the beast. "Bakudo unknown: Buraindoraito." I hold my hand out releasing a blinding white light, after I quickly pull her to safety, leaning her up against a light pole. "Now be patient and watch. You'll understand my methods soon enough." When the hollow recovers from the kidou, he charges once again. Standing completely still I wait last minute to summon the two zangetsus together. A spirit string forms from tip to tip, I pull it and manifest an arrow, after that I let it loose. The arrow drills through the mask as if It was made of paper, killing it instantly. I then let the blade dissipate and go a shell-shocked Rukia. Kneeling down I pick her up bridal style and turn to walk to kisukes. "Well, you're in quite the pickle Ms. Kuchiki, wouldn't you agree with me Kurosaki?" I look up to see the man I was heading to. "Hehehe, yea just a little, you mind patching her up? She is drained of her spirit energy and will need a gigai." He smiles and waves for me to follow. "Sure thing, this way please."

After we get to the shop he gets to work on the gigai while Tessai goes to healing the wounded reaper. Half an hour passes when they both finish, Rukia and I are standing at the entrance. "Thanks guys, I owe you one." They wave to me as I leave, getting things put up. We turn to leave the 'humble shop' going to my home. Rukia not being able to stand the silence askes me a question. "So what was it like?... To be alone I mean?" She gives a curious and innocent look. I sigh and look her in the eye. "Well, to start, it hurt to know that I was the soul survivor, no pun intended, and that I was the cause. Then there is the obvious emotion, guilt, depression, and all of it goes through you in seconds. To sum it up though? It was total hell." Finally we reach the door and I walk in, gesturing for Rukia to follow. Once we reach my room I slide open the closet and set up a futon for her to go to sleep. Leaving a small fan for air circulation. "Here you go, you can either sleep here or on the floor with the futon." She gives a smile. "The closet will be fine, you've already done so much." I poke her cheek with a smile. "Hey, I take care of my friends, no matter the situation." We bid the other good night and lay down. Finding sleep rather quickly.

AN

For information on my up dates please see my page, there are different things I'm trying to figure out.


End file.
